


Bedtime Rituals

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [19]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, dad mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: The baby's head is light as a feather, fits in the palm of his hand, such a tiny spark of life.





	Bedtime Rituals

He feels like a giant. The baby's head is light as a feather, fits in the palm of his hand, such a tiny spark of life. Life is what he is, his son, with arms and legs kicking happily, splashing water all over him, the tile floor, the towels on the console three feet from the basin. He hasn't laughed yet, but joy is written all over his lightly pinkish face, safe in his hands. Hot, humid air sings with it, Mulder can almost feel it, just like…  
He looked at his son and pushed out a thought, gentle but clear in its' intent. STOP.   
Will blinked, suddenly calm. Surprised? No, it couldn't be, though his blue eyes got a little wider and his smile faltered for a second, before coming back, even wider. He kicked the water again, small, flat palms banging against the surface.   
Stop. Mulder thought, holding his sons' slightly unfocused gaze, softening his tone with a smile and steadying hand. This time, it worked. Mulder cupped one hand and poured water it over the boy's head and tiny chest. Will kept smiling.   
"There," he grinned at the kid, "this is nice too, right?"   
Will smiled, legs kicking again, though without any real splash, letting himself be washed. With a bit of soap, Mulder cleaned the tiny feet and arms, feeling calm wash over him, through this simple task.   
It's been only few weeks, but the ritual was already rooted deeply; end of the day meant putting baby to sleep. Work, troubles, fears and doubts, all stayed outside the bathroom door. Was it Will calming him? Was it him calming Will? He gazed at his son, content and safe and clean, blue eyes drooping ever so slightly.   
He tried it again, pushing out a thought, a feeling really, praise and love and thanks, for making this easy for the both of them. The kid didn't blink, didn't give a sign, other than closing his palm around his father's thumb.   
"Oh dear," Scully sighed, pushing the doors open, "what a mess."   
"It isn't that bad," he smiled at Will, winking. The boy grinned, hearing his mother.   
Scully picked up a towel and held it open.   
"You boys," she smiled, taking the baby and bundling him nice and warm.   
"We got ourselves a swimmer." Mulder chuckled, kissing the boy's forehead, as he always did. "Or a runner."   
"Or a troublemaker," she chuckled fondly. "He's all you."   
That made Mulder laugh, as he went to clean up the mess his son made.   
"God save us, if you'll get your daddy's looks as well," she crooned to the boy, sparing a wink over her shoulder for her man.


End file.
